Blower filter systems are known, in principle, from practice. Blower filter systems are usually used for light to medium breathing protection. They support the user of breathing masks, which are also called gas masks, by a breathing resistance being reduced, contrary to conventional breathing masks. Breathing masks are defined as breathing masks as such, breathing hoods and/or other devices, which are designed to protect a head part and/or to supply air to the face of a user. A reduction of the breathing resistance makes possible a long fatigue-free use of the breathing mask.
The blower filter device is one of the components of a blower filter system. An outer limitation and/or wall of the blower filter device is preferably formed by a housing of the blower filter device. In order for the air stream caused by the blower to be guided from an air inlet of the blower filter device to an air outlet of the blower filter device, the blower filter device has an air duct. The air duct is consequently used to direct and/or guide air in the blower filter device. In addition, at least one pneumatic unit, especially the blower filter housing of the blower, may be received or integrated by the air duct. The air duct extends from the air inlet of the blower filter device to the air outlet of the blower filter device. The end-face openings of the air duct are consequently formed by the air inlet and the air outlet. The air duct is preferably made airtight with the exception of the air inlet and the air outlet, which prevents air from escaping the air duct or entering the air duct in an uncontrolled manner.
The air inlet and the air outlet preferably form openings in the housing of the blower filter device. Ambient air can thus be drawn in by the blower filter device through the air inlet. The air delivered by the blower can be blown out and/or pumped out through the air outlet. The blower has, for example, a motor, a fan impeller driven by the motor and a corresponding blower housing, especially a spiral housing. A volume flow of air is consequently generated with the blower.
The energy necessary for the blower and for the volume flow of air may be made available by an electric battery. This battery may be detachably connected to a battery mount of the blower filter device. The battery and the battery mount may have connection elements corresponding to one another for this, with which the aforementioned connection can be established. This connection may be a snap connection or locking connection. Other types of connection, which are likewise detachable, are also possible.
To guarantee that the volume of air flow provided by the blower will not damage the user, the blower filter system may have an air filter. The air drawn in by the blower can thus be drawn in through the air filter, which is preferably connected to the filter mount of the blower filter device, especially in a detachable manner, in order to achieve a corresponding protective effect. The air filter may be arranged, in principle, at the air inlet, at the air outlet or at another suitable location in the path of the air from the air inlet to the breathing mask. Analogously to the connection explained above, the air filter and a filter mount, especially of the blower filter device, may have corresponding connection elements in order to establish a detachable connection. This connection may be a snap connection or a locking connection. Air filters are likewise known from the state of the art and may have different designs. The air filters differ especially in respect to the substances to be filtered. Air filters can be distinguished, in principle, as gas filters and particle filters as well as combination filters, which can filter out gases and particles.
The volume flow of filtered air is made available to the user in the area of the face by means of the breathing mask. The breathing mask may be placed or carried at or on the head of the user. The volume flow of filtered air is delivered from the blower filter device to the breathing mask through a tube preferably associated with the blower filter system. The tube may consequently extend from the blower filter device to the breathing mask. The blower filter device preferably has for this a device tube port, to which one end of the tube can be detachably connected. It is preferably a quick port connection. Tube connections as well as correspondingly designed ends of tubes are known from the state of the art. The other end of the tube can preferably be connected detachably to a mask tube port. The mask tube port may have a design analogous to that of the device tube port. Consequently, should, for example, replacement and/or maintenance of the breathing mask, the tube and/or the blower filter device become necessary, the other components may continue to be used for the time being.
In addition, a carrying system, which can be connected to a carrying system mount of the blower filter device especially in a detachable manner, is provided for the blower filter system. The blower filter device and/or the blower filter system as a whole can thus be designed as a portable unit. The user, who would like to move with such a blower filter system in a mobile manner, can carry the blower filter device on his body by means of the carrying system, designed, for example, as a hip belt. The breathing mask can be attached to the head of the user or can be placed on the head, so that the breathing mask can be carried by the head of the user. The tube extends from the blower filter device to the breathing mask, so that the tube can be carried at least partly by the blower filter device and the breathing mask.
In addition, a central control unit, which controls the motor of the blower and/or can process inputs of the user, may be provided for the blower filter device.
Reliable function of the blower filter system is of vital importance for the user of the blower filter system. Should, therefore, for example, the state of charge of the battery, the filtering ability of the air filter or another state of the blower filter system, especially of the blower filter device, change such that it is relevant or even critical for the user, it proved to be advantageous to provide the user of the blower filter device or of the blower filter system with important information. One way of providing the user with relevant and/or critical information is to send a corresponding signal on a display of the blower filter device. However, the blower filter device is usually carried by means of the carrying system on the back of the user. Therefore, there is a risk during use that the user does not sufficiently observe the display, so that the aforementioned information fails to reach the user. Another possibility of transmitting said information is to provide a sound emission unit, especially a loudspeaker, wherein the sound emission unit is preferably associated with the blower filter device. Should the blower filter device and/or another component of the blower filter system assume a certain state or a critical state, an acoustic signal can be emitted by the sound emission unit. The acoustic signal propagates in the area surrounding the user. The user can perceive the corresponding signal by means of his ears in order to then respond to it correspondingly. In particular, the user can then look at the display of the blower filter device to obtain detailed information.
However, it may happen, depending on the conditions of use, that the user is in an area in which the noise level is very high. Therefore, there is a risk that the user does not perceive the acoustic signals of the sound emission unit as a consequence of the high noise level. This problem can be solved by the volume or the sound level of the sound emission unit being markedly increased. It is necessary in this connection for the sound level that is emitted by the sound emission unit to be selected such that it is markedly higher than the sound level of the noise level. The user of the blower filter system can then perceive the acoustic signal of the sound emission unit in order to be informed of a relevant and/or dangerous situation or a relevant or dangerous state of the blower filter system. However, problems have been encountered in practice in connection with the use of a blower filter system with sound emission units having especially high volumes, because blower filter systems are usually used by a group of a plurality of users, who carry a blower filter system each. If a relevant or dangerous state develops in one of the blower filter systems, upon which the corresponding blower filter system sends a warning signal by means of the sound emission unit, the majority of the users of the aforementioned group are unable to recognize the particular blower filter system by which the warning signal is being emitted.